DS2 DLC
Crown of the Sunken King *Elana, the Squalid Queen: A Child of Dark who rests deep within the Dragon Sanctum alongside Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon. This woman is said to have been slowly amassing souls in the anticipation of the coming day of vengeance. In her bid for said vengeance, she has slowly been absorbing the soul of Sinh. A German Spy revealed that the developer design notes for Sinh included a note that Elana has been feeding off of his soul, with Sinh oblivious to it. Like Nashandra, Elana journeyed to Shulva to get close to the ruler of the underground kingdom in order to assimilate Sinh's power as her own. She's an expert hex caster, with spells ranging from Affinity to Dark Hail. She can also cast Dark Storm if you stay close to her for too long, similar to Queen Nashandra's hex explosion. It's all too clear that she follows the same modus operandi as the other Children of Dark, i.e. corrupt the very land they have established themselves in and amass power. She's also the only Child of Dark you fight as a boss in the DLC trilogy, and she's one of the most powerful magic-themed enemies in the entire game. Elana's soul description makes it clear that she was bidding her time for revenge, all while watching over Sinh the Slumbering Dragon. During her fight, she will sometimes summon skeletons to distract you while she continues casting hexes. Her singing is ethereal, but her appearance is something left to be desired... According to her soul's and weapon's description, Elana is implied to possess a shard of the dissipated Abyss, and she herself is referred to as a Child of Dark. It's telling when you can draw several parallels between her boss fight and Nashandra's Final Boss battle, and moreso when you take into account that she is the queen of a city that fell into nothingness. *Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon: A dragon who resides in the deepest reaches of the Sunken City of Shulva, Sinh is said to have slept soundly under the magnificent kingdom built by Gryth, the Sunken King. However, Sir Yorgh, who sought the blood of the dragon, invaded Shulva and pierced the Slumbering Dragon with his personal spear. Unable to contain his store of poison, Sinh unleashed it all over the city, turning it into a death town. With Sir Yorgh disappearing into the Eternal Sanctum, the dragon returned to the deepest reaches of the kingdom, and continued to sleep, being watched over by the child of Dark, Elana the Squalid Queen. He's able to spew large fireballs when flying around, but they're punctuated with huge clouds of toxin. He can also breathe more traditional flames if you're too close to him. To Kalameet from the original game. While initially they seem very similar, Sinh is in most ways Kalameet's polar opposite, from both a gameplay and lore perspective, reflecting their natures as white and black dragons. While Kalameet was described as fearsome enough that Anor Londo dared not provoke him, he never is shown or stated to have attacked them. On the other hand, Sinh was worshipped and possibly even deified by Shulva, but ultimately destroyed the kingdom when his poison was unleashed. While fighting Kalameet, it's dangerous to stand in front of him while he's on the ground and suicidal to stand under him while airborne on account of his AOE fire breath. In contrast, these are comparatively safer spots when fighting Sinh while using Kalameet strategies (trying to stay near his hind legs and running away when the dragon goes airborne) are practically death sentences. Yorgh's Spear has been stuck in his body since time immemorial, and Elana is said to suck off part of his soul. Doesn't stop him from being one of the most powerful beings encountered in Dark Souls II. The description of the Replenishment miracle, which is said to be used by Lindelt knights (who hail from a place strongly implied to be connected to Shulva), claims that the Lindelt knights "once felled a poisonous dragon which menaced an entire nation". As this DLC reveals, this is simply not true: Sinh was an object of worship, and the knights themselves wrought destruction upon Shulva by attacking Sinh. Like Kalameet's "Calamity", his is a simple wordplay on sin. He's extremely similar to Black Dragon Kalameet when it comes to body structure; long neck, sleek body and wicked-looking wings. The differences are that Sinh's skin is grey and almost stone-like and he's less bulky. Then there's the massive spear sticking out from his back. If Nashandra and Shalquoir's claims are true, then Sinh is also the only true living dragon left (that is until you come along). At least until Dark Souls 3's The Ringed City came out with Midir. Until you, again, come along. Follows Kalameets role and precedes Midir as that one Dragon boss in a DLC *Graverobber, Varg and Cerah: A trio of warriors fought in the Cave of the Dead. They are, respectively, the Afflicted Graverobber (wears the Alva Set and dual wields katanas), Ancient Soldier Varg (exact replica of Havel the Rock), and Cerah the Old Explorer (Mirrah archer). A villainous example, given how they cover and complement each other. Varg will charge in if you attack Cerah, Graverobber will try to bleed or backstab you while you're focused on Varg, and Cerah will knock you off your feet with a greatarrow at worst possible moment when you are busy with other two. You'd better bring a couple of friends of your own. *Steelheart Ellie: A brawler available for several fights in the Lost Crown Trilogy. *Transcendant Edde: A dragon warrior available for the fight against Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon in the Crown of the Sunken King DLC. His Black Dragon Greatsword, whose description makes an explicit reference to the epic battle against Black Dragon Kalameet. *Abbess Feeva: A cleric available for the fight against Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon in the Crown of the Sunken King DLC. She reappears at the start of the Frigid Outskirts in Crown of the Ivory King. In the Frigid Outskirts, if an enemy so much as glances over her, she's toast, otherwise she'll unleash obscenely powerful, high-level miracles on top of being a medic and a Sacred Oath spammer. *Rapacious Andrei: An adventurer who can be summoned in the Cave of the Dead for the fight against the graverobbers. Wears the same clothes as Magerold of Lanafir. *Ruined Aflis: A sorcerer available for summoning in the Cave of the Dead. Appears to be the former archmaster of Aldia's Keep given his Dragon Acolyte robes and Dragon Sage hood. In Scholar of the First Sin, he's available as a shade against The Pursuer. Just like his name, he is the ruined archmaster Aflis of Aldia's Keep. What exactly he is doing far away from home and in a ditch presided by graverobbers is anyone's guess. *Rockshield Baldyr: A steel-clad warrior who invades on the bridge linking the Dragon Sanctum and the entrance to the Cave of the Dead. Crown of the Old Iron King *The Fume Knight: The former Sir Raime of Drangleic. After his disgraced resignation from Vendrick's forces, he journeyed to the Brume Tower to find greater strength. He did indeed find the greater strength he was looking for, but not from the regal father, but from a newfound mother who gave him true purpose. His soul states that he "became infatuated with the Bride of Ash". According to the Rebel's Greatshield which once belonged to him, the raven was said to be his favorite animal. Since ravens are associated with Velka, the Goddess of Sin. It's indicated that before his betrayal he was just as much an honorable knight as Velstadt. The exact reasons for why he left Vendrick in disgrace are vague at best, but the best possible interpretation would be that he realized what Nashandra really was and what she was doing to the kingdom, but the King was blinded by love and Velstadt his faith in the King. The resulting clash was one he lost and so was exiled. He could be considered an evil counterpart to the main character: Unlike your character, when confronted by A Child Of Dark, he did not fight against that individual, but instead joined her. Meanwhile, when faced with the same situation, your character fights without hesitation. From a Souls series perspective, he's a Shadow Archetype to Knight Artorias from the first game's DLC: both are powerful knights tainted by the Dark, but while Artorias was corrupted by force, Raime willingly gave himself to it. The connections with Velstadt inevitably lead to comparisons to Garl Vinland. Just like Garl, Raime guards the "real" Big Bad of his area, but in both cases the charge is essentially helpless; Astraea will commit suicide after Garl's killed while Nadalia's abandoned her physical form entirely and can't stop you from taking the Old Iron King's crown. His swords are tainted with the darkness of Nadalia's presence, and his BFS will start unleashing black Abyss flames in the second phase. It is said that Raime had the ability to outright disperse the dark fog in the Brume Tower, but instead chose to live along with it. It's implied that the fragment of Nadalia's soul he drops upon defeat was haunting his sword, which explains why he can empower it with the same dark flames as Nadalia's signature Outcry pyromancy. Raime was once one of Vendrick's most trusted men, alongside Velstadt. Then he turned against Vendrick, fought and lost against Velstadt, and left in disgrace. Afterwards, even if you believe he was banished unjustly, he definitely became one when came to the Brume Tower, where set himself at home, his weapons imbued with the darkness of Nadalia, the Bride of Ash. From a lore perspective, he's Velstadt antithesis: whereas the latter swore eternal allegiance to his liege and eventually ended up following him to his grave, Raime forsook and betrayed Vendrick, opting for greater power and leaving in disgrace after a fight with Velstadt. This example contains a YMMV entry. It should be moved to the YMMV tab.Though who was actually in the right is up for interpretation. He's at odds with Sir Alonne. Raime is fought in the dark, ash-covered pit at the bottom of Brume Tower, while Alonne is challenged in a pristine, sunlit room near the top floor of the same building. Both are Magic Knights with Evil Weapons, but Raime uses two swords (during the first part of the fight, at least) and is left-handed, while Sir Alonne uses one sword the entire fight and is right-handed. Raime is the Black Knight to Nadalia's Dark Lady. Raime is Dark Souls II's stand-in for Knight Artorias from the first game's DLC; both are Fallen Heroes who were previously acquainted with their respective game's ruling figure, are nearly unparalleled with their swordplay, and have found a new power in the darkness of the Abyss. Their armour piece is also nearly similar and is sold by the resident Collector of the Strange, and their signature greatshield possesses the highest total resistances in the game. Unlike Artorias, who remained loyal to his monarch until he was enslaved by the Abyss, Raime betrayed his king and willingly gave himself to the Dark. And much like Artorias, the Fume Knight is a gratuitous Guts clone. *Sir Alonne: A warrior from the far east who won the Old Iron King's favor, becoming his most trusted knight. After Alonne's departure, the Old Iron King named his samurai-like iron warriors the Alonne Knights in his honor. Is noticeably one of the few knights in the Souls series to be uncorrupted by the Dark, and doesn't seem to have any malevolence in his actions, simply looking for a worthy rival. He's also one of the few bosses in the franchise who are outright honourable, similar to Great Grey Wolf Sif and her Undying Loyalty towards Artorias. He's even less villainous with the revelation that he left the Iron King due to the fact he was so disgusted with his depravity. His blade seems to power itself up (for a short time, anyway) by drawing blood, specifically by stabbing you. If you use his blade you can do this yourself, sacrificing some of your health for a significant attack boost. Also, if you're too far away, he'll use an attack reminiscent of the Dark Greatsword Hex from the Sunken Crown DLC. If you journeyed to Shulva, Sanctum City, there's a peculiar hex that creates a projectile along with a greatsword swing. If you have phantoms with you, Sir Alonne will use a similar attack more likely than you alone. If you subscribe to the idea that the reason he left was because the Iron King had become consumed by his own pride and power, which by this point was far too unhealthy for any sane person. Considering that the kingdom started to really go downhill once he left, there might be some truth to this idea. This has been confirmed by Scholar of the First Sin. He left the iron king in disgust after witnessing his descent into depravity. Sir Alonne is long gone by the time of Dark Souls II, his armour and signature sword kept in pristine condition within the upper floors of the Brume Tower. It is only through a travel into the Memory of the Old Iron King that you can meet and fight the samurai-like knight. The Japanese description of his sword reveals it had a will of its own note , and sought blood of its own accord by possibly possessing the wielder. This either means Alonne was strong enough to control the weapon's urges, or fell victim to it when you find him in the memories. He helped an insignificant Venn-dependent lord become the Iron King and went away at the peak of his sire's rule, implying that the realm went downhill right after his departure. His honor, and how much he values it, is perhaps the most defining characteristic of him. If the player bows to him before their fight, Alonne will nod, acknowledging it as an honorable duel, and bow to them when they defeat him. If the player should shame him by not letting him land a blow on them, he will commit suicide to retain his honor. He fights with nothing but his swordplay, and his aggressive combat style will probably put you on the defensive, even with phantom summons. To top it off, he can parry you when he seems to lower his sword. Wears an armour set that resembles Shiva of the East from the first Dark Souls, and similarly comes from a distant country that's implied to have Wutai vibes. According to related item descriptions, Sir Alonne was a knight from the far east who wandered the lands, until he met the Iron King, when he was little more then a minor lord. Sir Alonne helped the Iron King become one of the most powerful monarchs of the time, and became the King's closest friend. Then, when the Iron King reached the pinnacle of his rule, Sir Alonne left, possibly to seek a new master, though it's just as possible that the player's actions in Memory of the Old Iron King is responsible for his disappearance. If you defeat him quickly enough and without taking any damage, he impales himself in the stomach instead of his normal death animation. Perhaps out of shame at getting beaten so thoroughly, or perhaps because his Evil Weapon's demand for blood had to be satisfied, and since it didn't get to have any of your blood... *Nadalia, Bride of Ash: A Child of Dark who journeyed to the Iron Keep and Brume Tower in order to take the Old Iron King as her own. Upon reaching the kingless land, devoid of souls, she condemned herself to a fate most wretched. In despair, she forsook her own soul and spread her essence about the king's heirlooms. Her new form, a black ashen fog, encompassed the Brume Tower, animating decorative suits of armor to defend her newfound kingdom. If you can decipher what her idols are saying, you'll find that she's basically flirting with you. It's really creepy. When she arrived to bring ruin to the Old Iron King's kingdom, as was her mission as a Child of Dark, she found to her great dismay that he had done a fantastic job of it on his own, and had already met his fate beneath the molten iron. It is highly unlikely that she's happy the way she is now, given that her body is long dead and she has no physical form. If she was not insane before, after untold ages without a physical form and no one to talk to, she's certainly insane now. She possesses suits of armor to attack the Bearer of the Curse. She intended to become this to the Old Iron King. Considering she appeared after he died his kingdom was abandoned, it seriously bit her in the ass. Her soul's description says she became "dispirited" when she realized she'd invaded a land devoid of a king or souls, and forsook her physical form to become a black fog. She was a Child of Dark, just like Elana and Nashandra, but she screwed herself over by invading after the Old Iron King had become Ichorous Earth. Realizing she was in kingless land devoid of souls to harvest, she forsook her physical form, entrusting her fragments of her soul to the ashen idols scattered about Brume Tower. Eleven ashen idols scattered throughout the DLC hold fragments of her soul. The twelfth one resides within the Fume Knight's greatsword. It is strongly indicated by her soul that she was incredibly strong as Children of the Dark go. Nashandra was the weakest, and Elana was not indicated to be especially strong or weak, indicating that she was probably average. Thus, if Nadalia were still in possession of her physical form, she likely would have been a fight that would have made either one of them look like nothing. *Drifter Swordsman Aidel: A warrior available for summoning in the Lost Crowns Trilogy DLC. Helps you fight the blue Smelter Demon and Sir Alonne. *Steel-willed Lorrie: Another warrior available for summoning in the Lost Crowns Trilogy DLC. Can fight the same bosses as Aidel. A mild variant, but if you're unlucky enough, Lorrie's A.I. will spend a good chunk of the fight against Sir Alonne trying to approach the boss, only to break out with the "Welcome!" gesture, effectively depriving you of an otherwise capable tank. *Maldron the Assassin: A cowardly warrior who invades on a tower separate from Brume Tower. He wields a Chariot Lance, and the Rebel's Greatshield. He shows up again in the Frozen Eleum Loyce, this time as a human posing as a white phantom. When you find him in Crown of the Ivory King, he hides the fact that he's not an actual phantom by wearing the White Ring. In addition, he performs gestures to greet you when you first meet. However, the moment you turn your back on him to pull a switch. Throws corrosive urns to break your equipment, and even goads you into following him downstairs, where many enemies await you.In the third DLC, he will... simply flee once you start being hostile to him, luring you into an ice arena with an albino version of the Covetous Demon. As if it wasn't enough, both he and the miniboss will start shooting corrosive stuff at you! Despite his cowardice, he's a surprisingly deadly fighter when he has nowhere to run. He has high health, good poise and his lance attacks hurt. Should you use Seed of a Tree of Giant during "Crown of the Ivory King" encounter, he turns against other invaders. What makes it even better is that it is possible for you to dress as Maldron and team up against other invaders, or invading that area while disguising as Maldron. Along with his urns and Estus, Maldron will do the "No Way" gesture when he performs a backstab, and the "Mock" gesture if you die. In the third DLC, should you get killed, he'll instead use the "Decapitate" gesture. *Quicksword Rachel: A heavily armored swordswoman who invades on another tower separate from Brume Tower. She wields a bastard sword and the Drangleic shield. *Prowlers: The Prowlers are a group of six warriors that manifest on the stairwell leading up to the Smelters Throne. They are all dressed in the Mad Warrior's set, and wield katanas and bows. They all wield Berserker Blades and Long Bows, which becomes especially troublesome if multiple Prowlers start loosing arrows. A big one. Many fans complained about how the very popular the Mad Warrior set (due to its similarity to the Predator mask) dropped off of one black phantom. Now you have a chance to get multiple pieces of the set... but they won't make it easy for you. Crown of the Ivory King *The King's Pets: Each of the Ivory King's seven beasts was conferred a specific duty. Aava's was the guardianship of the King's beloved child of Dark, while Zallen and Lud were to mercy kill the exiles. Aava is found guarding the way to the Cathedral; Zallen and Lud are fought together in the Frigid Outskirts. Aava is coated in ice. All three pets can cast various ice related spells, ranging from a boss-sized Homing Crystal Soulmass to a simple icicle shockwave. Aava appears at the very beginning of the DLC, and its invisibility will force you to backtrack and search for Eye of the Priestess. Alsanna even says you're making a grave mistake by trying to step through the fog gate. All three of them are extremely vicious, giant tigers. Zallen and Lud are fought together, though Zallen will only join in once Lud starts getting injured. Aava is invisible until you obtain the Eye of the Priestess. Two of them."Aava, the King's Pet". Solemn and sinister, Aava is fought at the sound of a dirge representing its duty-bound nature; Alsanna warned you to back off, and Aava makes sure her will is respected through your death. "Lud & Zallen, The King's Pets" starts blaring once you enter Zallen and Lud's lair. Lightning Bruiser: All of them are gigantic in size, akin to Sif and the Royal Rat Authority, and their movements cover a lot of distance, making it hard for you to follow them. Their attacks are also extremely damaging, and it's not surprising if you get taken out in two or three hits. The explicit duty for Zallen and Lud, who are to slay any exile thrown in the Frigid Outskirts. Though their master was lost to the flames of Chaos, they still never abandoned him. Even now they fight with tooth and claw fulfilling the duties he assigned to them. *Burnt Ivory King: Far to the North, a King built a great cathedral to appease the raging flame. But when he sensed the degradation of his soul, he left without a word, leaving everything to Alsanna. The Ivory King was once the highest ranking knight in his home of Forossa, famed for its god of war. After taking his crown, they say he was the first to swing his sword in times of need, be it for his homeland or his people. The Ivory King and his knights never took off their armor in public. Appears to enchant his blade with ice, and can stab his blade into the ground to summon a barrage of ice crystals. He was the highest-ranking knight of his homeland before becoming the king, and his skill sure hasn't dwindled when he fights you. And odd inversion in that he retains his ice powers even after being consumed by the fires, making his combat aesthetics rather jarring when you fight him in the hellhole of a Planet Heck that is the Old Chaos. His Charred Loyce Knights play the trope straight, though, as their armour is visibly charred black and some are equipped with pyromancy gloves. Of course, considering his list of badassery, one possible reason he kept his ice powers is because he didn't get burnt as easily as his knights, where their armor is more black than his, which is a couple shades lighter. Meaning, if he were burning a bit longer, his ice would be replaced by fire. He has a cape that looks like it's made of wolf fur. This completes his already imposing stature and is representative of being the leader of notorious warriors like Vengarl. His helm has a human face engraved in it, and it's golden, like the rest of his armour plating, though it's toned down due to having been exposed to the Old Chaos' fires for so long. As if he wasn't badass enough already, he redeemed a Child of Dark, a fragment of the setting's God of Evil, with his love, and ended up Happily Married to her. He can actually be goaded into one of your Loyce Knights' sacrifice animation, which will encase him in ice and render him unable to move, after which he'll simply keel over and die in one hit. This exploit was removed in SOTFS. The Ivory King was noted to have never revealed his face to his subjects. The king was once praised as a high ranking knight, and well respected. When you meet him, however, he's been consumed by the dark flames of the Old Chaos, and Alsanna begs you to put him to rest. Was once this to Alsanna, a Child of Dark capable of creating country-wide blizzards. It didn't last, but only because of the even nastier Eldritch Abomination he dedicated his life to fighting. Built a cathedral over a portal to the Old Chaos. When you fight him, small portals expel Charred Loyce Knights unless you can seal them, and the king himself emerges from a massive portal. Averted, while the Ivory King was pure, he was still corrupted, just like Artorias and The Old Dragonslayer. What he was in life before sacrificing himself to Old Chaos. He was the greatest of the Forossan Knights and even as king he fought for his homeland. He was also a compassionate and chivalrous man who treated Alsanna with love and kindness despite knowing her true nature. The few remaining knights who were not consumed by Old Chaos follow his example. He was the ruler of Forossa, and towers over his fellow Loyce Knights, all of which are already two heads taller than you, making him twice the player's height. The Ivory King was an incredibly kindhearted man who sincerely loved Alsanna with all of his heart and cared greatly for his people with no hint of manipulation or ulterior motives. Not only did he start out as a knight, but he also built his throne on the mouth of Old Chaos, to stand as the first line of defense. It's implied by Alsanna that he was well aware of her true nature as a fragment of Manus, but willingly chose to comfort and love the embodiment of the creature's fear. *Alsanna, Silent Oracle: A Child of Dark who resides in the Grand Cathedral of Eleum Loyce. She is a frail being, born of a splinter of Dark, and an incarnation of her father's fears. She sought out the Ivory King and his land to anchor her existence, and to smother her fears. She now remains to forever be the heiress to the Ivory King's wishes, and watches over the Old Chaos. Her robe leaves the front of her body exposed, though the way she's kneeling hides her chest. When the Bearer of the Curse first enters Eleum Loyce, she unleashes a shockwave of ice magic while telling them to turn back, and conjures a frigid wind that inhibits their visibility. She dissipates the storm once you agree to help her seal the Old Chaos. Even after her husband succumbed to the Old Chaos's corruption, she still watches over it and minimized its spread by way of freezing the land. She shows no monstrous form like the other Children of Dark, and is Ms. Fanservice instead. However, as Nashandra had a human guise herself that hid her true form, it's unclear if she really possesses no monstrous form or simply doesn't like to show it. Averted. Unlike most of the other inhabitants of Drangleic, Alsanna is fairly lucid, clear and refreshingly straightforward in conversation. By far the most benevolent of the Children of Dark, at least after the Ivory King's sacrifice. In fact, by preventing the Old Chaos from spreading, she may be helping the world of Dark Souls be a less horrific place. Her boss soul weapon further exemplifies this, being a nefarious-looking twin-bladed sword that HEALS those that are struck by its strong attack. She has very long black hair and snow-white skin. Fittingly enough, she's the most human out of the Children of Dark. Throughout the level she uses telepathy to repeatedly tell the Bearer of the Curse to leave. She looks completely human, but is one of the Children of Dark, and has immense power over the ice coating the land of Forossa. She is apparently even weaker than Nashandra, who was said to be the smallest and weakest of Manus' children, but is still strong enough to keep the Old Chaos at bay. *Twiggy Shei: Armed with a greatbow that is said to have brought down dragons eons ago, Twiggy Shei is a phantom who can accompany you down to the Old Chaos. He prefers to roll away when engaged up close, but he'll happily whip out an Estoc to chew through any Charred Knights that decide to rush him. *The Loyce Knights: The Knights of Loyce were devoted guardians of the land of Forossa, and when the time came to seal the Old Chaos, they along with the Ivory King himself, delved valiantly into the depths of chaos, never to return. The few that survived remain in Eleum Loyce, now frozen over, awaiting the call of their master. Once you free them from their confinement, the three Loyce Knights come back to the Grand Cathedral and join up with the one already there, after which they'll drop down along with you to the Old Chaos, which houses the final boss before acquiring the titular crown. Sealing one of the portals takes out the knight's life. By the end of the fight, if you have sealed all gates with four Loyce Knights in tow, the remaining one will still help you fight his former liege, though he's considerably outmatched. Their sealing of the gates is visually similar to Alsanna's Eleum Loyce, encasing the portals in solid ice. After the trouble you went through to free them, they carry out their duty, as well as Alsanna's wishes', to confront the Old Chaos alongside you, and will gladly sacrifice themselves for it. The best possible outcome if you brought in all four knights to the fight, have three sacrificed to the chaos gates and the remaining one staying alive until the Burnt Ivory King dies, in which case he'll stay on standby right before the boss fog gate once you return to the cathedral. *Holy Knight Aurhiem: A warrior lying in wait for an ambush within the inner walls of Eleum Loyce, Aurhirem surprises his opponents through the subtle blending of the surroundings. It would have been less agitating if he outright mocked you instead. *Castaway Witch Donna: A sorceress of unknown origin, Donna guards the room leading to one of the Loyce Knights held captive in Eleum Loyce. A Rampart Soldier can be seen alongside her, and she'll use him to cast more spells at you while you're busy fighting the mook. In addition, if she sees that you're a magic user, she will not hesitate to cast Profound Still to cripple you. *Hexer Nicholai: A cleric who invades you far below the bridge in Eleum Loyce. Will bow if you die fighting him. He can use Promised Walk of Peace to slow your movement speed down to a crawl, allowing him to sneak in a few offensive miracles in, and he's not above backing away to heal himself. The area where he invades is also home to other spell-casting monsters and several demon rabbits. *Charred Loyce Knights: All that remains of the Loyce Knights who journeyed into the Old Chaos with their king: mindless automatons of destruction. To the Loyce Knights you can bring to help face them. Kill one and he'll respawn a few seconds later from one of the portals unless it's sealed.